


Fish Aren't Alone, They Travel in Schools

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Queering Cape High [2]
Category: Cape High Series - R.J. Ross
Genre: Bi Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jack trying to be nice, Jack's crushing on Maximum, M/M, Protective Zoe, Rejection, Teasing, Underage Smoking, Zoe gets into fights, before Jack's adopted, gay Sunny, his full name is used, sunny's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Sunny tries to approach a guy at school he has a crush on and is rejected and teased about his white streak and being different. Jack comes across him hiding in the bathroom and talks to him.
Relationships: Sunny Rosenthorne & Jack Styles
Series: Queering Cape High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fish Aren't Alone, They Travel in Schools

“I’m going to ask him out,” I tell Zoe as Daniel passes us by. I’ve had a crush on him since we landed with Marge a couple weeks ago.

She grins and flashes me a thumbs up. “You’ve got this.”

“Hi Daniel,” I say as I approach the basketball player.

He frowns at me. “Do I know you?”

“We have next class together. Do you…can we—“ Hey! It’s harder asking someone out than I thought it would be. I don’t see you doing it. “Can I ask you out?” And that was not how I should’ve phrased it.

Daniel stares at me. “I don’t date freaks. Who would even date a skunk haired freak like you? That whole super-villain thing you got going on… the only person who would date you is Jack. And even he’d sooner shove your head in a toilet.”

I don’t even know that many super villains that have a white streak in their hair; it’s an unfair stereotype.

I tug at the streak wishing it could be as easily hidden as Zoe’s as Daniel storms away with a disgusted look. Zoe stares at me with open horror. Her eyes flash on Daniel with a dangerous look. She’s probably going to do something stupid again, but I don’t want to try talking her down.

“Hey! That’s my brother jerk!” Zoe screams across the hall as she storms toward Daniel. Daniel turns wide-eyed toward her.

Oh god. Skip. Skip to the next scene. I’m going to go hide in the bathroom before Zoe embarrasses me further.

“Dude, isn’t that one of your new foster brothers?” The voice jerks me out of my light nap.

I dare to peek at the intruders. Jack’s standing there with a cigarette in his hand, half frozen. He’s going to get suspended again. He frowns at his friends. “Yeah, uh—give us a moment alone, will ya? I need to make sure this loser doesn’t tattle.”

They exchange glances before shrugging and heading back out. Jack comes and takes a seat next to me. I watch him. The silence settles in around us as Jack lights his cigarette. He breathes out a puff of smoke before turning back to me. “This is our bathroom.”

“I figured.” Like a couple minutes ago. I’m not _that_ slow. “Are you going to offer me one?”

“Nope. I’m not getting you started smoking. Someday, you’re going to be someone, and I’m just going to be the jerk in jail you used to live with. You probably won’t even remember me.” He took another puff and shrugged. “Not like I care.”

I watch him breathe out smoke a couple more times. It’s kind of hypnotizing, like seeing him visible breathe. He turns to me. “So what happened?”

“What?”

“People come in this bathroom to either brood about the shit in their life or to do drugs. And you’re not doing drugs. So what happened?”

“I asked Daniel out.”

“Congrats?”

“He said that doesn’t date freaks. That nobody wants to date a skunk hair freak like me.” He might be wrong about Jack, but I’m not that desperate.

Jack rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “He’s wrong. Look, a lot of us have been there. I—in juvie I dated this guy, he’s the kind of kid your parents warn you about it, but he made me feel like… I liked him. And he used that against me. Still does.” He took another drag off his cigarette. “He dumped me a couple months ago. Said exactly what that kid said to you—except the skunk hair bit. I’m just saying, you can do better than a loser like Daniel.”

“Why do you even care? You’re always making fun of me and calling me skunk face.”

“And it’s a whole lot better than skunk hair. I mean, skunk hair just sounds lame. I might be a jerk, but I can see that you’re not normal. A dandelion clings to you like smoke. That—“ he points his cigarette at my face, “—is like a neon signal that you’re a super, and someday you’ll have guys throwing themselves at you—and girls?”

“I’m gay.”

“Right. So you’ll only care about the guys. And half of those guys won’t have a chance. Someday, you’re not going to be alone. This—“ he waves his hand around, “—is just a rough part of your life.”

“You’re doing pretty good at this whole pep talk thing. But who would even want to date me?”

Jack snorts. “I’ve got the biggest crush on Maximum, like I would do anything for a night with him.” He looks up a bit dreamily and snorts, muttering: “Like I have a hope in the world of hooking up with him.” He shakes his head. “I bet there was a point where he felt like you do. Alone. Like no one would want to date him. And now he’s got posters and fans and people dreaming about having a chance with him. That will be you someday.”

I lay my head on his shoulder and he stiffens, staring at me like I’m an alien. “Thanks. You know, you’re not that bad. Still a jerk. But I think there might be hope for you. And hey! If I ever turn out to be a powerful supervillain, I’ll keep you in my thoughts.”

He shoves me away, cheeks flaming red, and I fall back laughing. “That’s not what I was trying to tell you, dork. I swear you’re flirting with me now.”

“I think everyone knows you like bad boys.”

“And girls,” he whispers.

“What?”  
“I like girls too.”

“That, I don’t think everyone knows about.” He glares at me, and I grin. “Maybe you’ll get a super villain girlfriend.”

“Loser. I can’t believe I tried to make you feel better about Daniel. If I find you here again, I’ll tattoo I heart Jack Hase on your forehead,” He warns me and with a last huff on his cigarette, he grounded it out and tossed it in the trash.

I grin as I watch him storm out. Yeah, I think he’s probably right. I can do better than Daniel. And Jack’s not that bad. Shut up. I just kind of want to know more about him. He’s has a nice side that I haven’t noticed before.

I pull a marker out of my pocket and write on the mirror: I Jack Hase. He’s going to love that. I laugh as I cap my marker and leave the bathroom.

I don’t see Zoe until I get back to our foster home. She’s sitting at the table looking bored as I come in with the other foster kids. “What happened to you?”

“I got suspended for kicking Daniel Grace’s butt,” she says. “Marge’s trying to tell me that violence doesn’t solve problems. I told her that I think Daniel is going to think twice the next time he wants to call someone a freak.” Oh… yeah, that’s why it’s a bad idea to leave Zoe alone. Seriously, she could be a good super villain.

“Right… I’m going to put my bag up. Good luck, Marge!”

Jack’s waiting for me in our bedroom. His face is red, and he looks pissed. “I saw what you wrote on the mirror. It was not an invitation. The guys are laughing that I’ve got a kid crushing on me.”

I laugh as I toss my bag in the corner. “How do they even know who wrote it?”

“They guessed.”


End file.
